Chaos
by Coeur de Bouddha
Summary: Keleptos l'avait annoncé : la Prophétie des Jours Oubliés s'accomplit, plongeant le monde sorcier dans des ténèbres toujours plus noires et menaçantes. Que peut-on attendre de l'union quand le dernier bastion face à Voldemort est infesté par le Mal ?


L'acier étincela à la lueur des torches tandis qu'une dizaine de silhouettes s'élançait aux quatre coins du campement, visiblement sur le pied-de-guerre. Enveloppées dans d'épaisses capes malgré la tiédeur de la nuit estivale, elles se déplaçaient rapidement et en silence, comme si elles avaient très longuement répété la stratégie à adopter en cas d'attaque.

_Nous n'avons fait que ça depuis Kiev, _songea une silhouette esseulée et tapie dans l'ombre d'un vieil arbre. Son menton fin, pâle et délicat, se dessinait à la lueur des flammes du feu de camp, sous une paire de lèvres pleines d'un rouge soutenu. A y regarder de plus près, la silhouette ne ressemblait à aucune autre : tandis que tous ses camarades affichaient une imposante carrure, celle-ci se présentait svelte, élégante et, surtout, dotée de courbes gracieuses révélatrices.

La femme tourna sensiblement la tête comme pour tendre l'oreille, mais elle savait déjà ce qui l'avait attirée : des grognements bestiaux s'élevaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt qui entourait le campement. Les pattes lourdes, rendues hâtives par la soif de sang, des créatures martelaient le sol avec un grand bruit mat, annonçant leur approche avant qu'ils ne soient visibles.

_Ces saletés ne lâchent jamais prise_, regretta la femme en pivotant légèrement, accroupie. Le départ de la petite troupe s'était fait dans les profondeurs glaciales de la Sibérie, bien qu'il y eût très peu de sibériens parmi les voyageurs. En une semaine, ils avaient atteint Kiev, se reposant très peu tout en empruntant quelques détours afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Jusqu'à la deuxième nuit aux alentours de Kiev, presque personne ne connaissait la menace que les « chefs » tentaient d'esquiver. Il avait fallu la première attaque, un massacre de chair déchiquetée, de sang dégoulinant à flots et de hurlements bestiaux et déchirants pour que le dernier organisateur de cette traversée de l'Europe ne daigne tout révéler. Certains avaient fui en apprendre la vérité, mais il en était resté beaucoup plus qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Depuis Kiev, soit cinq jours auparavant, le groupe avait essuyé pas moins de deux attaques, et près de quatre décès. _Si Igor nous avait prévenus dès le début, nous n'en serions pas là à l'heure actuelle,_ pesta la femme en maudissant l'âme de l'homme qui l'avait recrutée, qui l'avait encouragée à suivre les volontés de ses parents.

─ Ton père et ta mère n'ont eu qu'un seul but dans leur vie : assister à cet évènement, Loria ! Ne leur fais pas le déshonneur de te détacher d'une mission que ta famille a longtemps attendu pendant des générations…

Loria serra le poing. Igor l'avait recueillie presque aussitôt ses parents disparus, il l'avait élevée, avait passé de longues années à lui enseigner bien plus de choses qu'elle n'en aurait pu l'espérer, mais il s'était moqué d'elle. Et ça, Loria ne lui pardonnait pas – et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. En une soirée, tous les efforts d'Igor pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle était devenue lui paraissaient brusquement être une machination…

Loria parcourut le campement d'un regard circulaire, étincelant dans la pénombre de son capuchon. Les créatures étaient tout près mais, comme à leur habitude, elles préféraient tourner autour de leurs proies plutôt que d'attaquer directement. _Une attitude plus que bizarre pour des loups-garous,_ songea une fois de plus Loria, qui porta lentement une main à sa ceinture et en tira un long poignard à la lame d'argent.

S'agissait-il seulement de loups-garous ? Toutes les informations enseignées par Igor, les recherches qu'elle avait elle-même effectuées pour étancher sa soif de connaissances rien n'avait jamais parlé de loups-garous aussi intelligents, organisés, agiles et meurtriers. Si les lycanthropes habituels ne se donnaient que la peine de mordre leurs proies, ceux-ci prenaient un malin plaisir à s'en nourrir.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit brusquement dans l'esprit de Loria, qui fit une roulade sur le côté. Une imposante masse la rata de peu, déchirant toutefois sa cape sur presque toute sa longueur. Loria se redressa presque aussitôt, indifférente aux dommages subis par son manteau, bien trop étonnée par la soudaine discrétion des créatures. Comment cette chose était-elle parvenue à s'approcher autant sans qu'elle ne l'entende ?

Le monstre se réceptionna lourdement dans un grognement contrarié. Aucun doute possible, il était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un simple loup-garou : aussi massif qu'un rhinocéros, couvert de poils fins et bruns, la créature tourna son énorme tête de loup vers Loria pour la dévisager d'un regard furieux de ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles étroites.

Après trois attaques, Loria ne s'étonna plus de déceler une lueur intelligente, calculatrice et cruelle au fond des yeux terribles de la créature. Se préparant plutôt à un nouvel assaut, elle entendit quelqu'un pousser un hurlement d'agonie quelque part dans l'obscurité mais resta concentrée sur son propre adversaire. _Une seconde d'inattention avec cette chose-là et c'est la mort assurée_.

Le monstre fléchit ses grosses pattes postérieures aux griffes affutées puis bondit de nouveau. Loria roula de nouveau sur le côté, se redressa sur un genou et lança son poignard étincelant. Dans un très léger sifflement et un jappement aigu, la lame vint s'enfoncer en travers de la gorge du monstre qui se réceptionna malgré tout avec agilité. Vive, Loria sauta dans les airs avant que la créature n'ait eu le temps de se retourner.

D'un même mouvement, elle tira une autre lame argentée de son ceinturon et l'abattit sur le crâne du monstre au moment où celui-ci faisait volte-face. Aucun bruit ne s'échappa de la gueule béante de la créature, qui s'effondra lourdement sur le fond, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et éteints.

─ Loria !

L'intéressée se retourna pour voir la tête de l'homme qui l'avait interpellée être arrachée de son corps d'un coup de griffes. Indifférente au sang qui jaillit comme un geyser du cou tranché, Loria arracha les deux poignards plantés dans son adversaire mort et s'élança vers le tueur de son compagnon, qui refermait déjà sa gueule sanguinolente sur le bras du cadavre.

Atterrissant sur le dos du monstre, Loria abattit à nouveau ses poignards. Les lames argentées vinrent se planter dans les yeux de la créature, qui poussa un jappement déchirant et se cambra avec une telle violence que Loria en fut désarçonnée.

Le souffle légèrement coupé par l'impact avec le sol, Loria roula sur le côté pour échapper aux coups de griffes hasardeux donnés par le monstre aveugle, qui s'enfuit finalement sans cesser de gronder avec douleur, les poignards de Loria toujours plantés dans ses orbites crevés. Dès que ses cris et ses pas s'évanouirent, cependant, la femme prit conscience d'une chose alarmante : le silence.

Elle sembla avoir livré le dernier combat et, pourtant, personne ne la rejoignait. Même le dernier chef, Ugo, ne fit pas irruption à la lueur du feu de camp pour annoncer le départ immédiat. Loria glissa une main sous son chemisier pour y saisir, glissée dans une poche intérieure, sa dernière défense : une vieille baguette magique de laquelle sortaient des touffes de crins blancs comme neige.

Loria avait rarement recours à sa baguette magique. Non pas par malaise, loin de là, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié les prodiges que ses parents réalisaient autrefois avec des poignards pour la divertir et lui montrer qu'il existait mille et une façons de se défendre. Toutefois, ses dernières lames venaient de s'enfuir en jappant…

Loria resta longuement immobile au beau milieu du campement, sans prendre la peine de se tapir de nouveau dans l'ombre la plus proche. Tous les sens en alerte, elle cherchait désespérément une trace de vie. Un gémissement douloureux, un soupir haletant, un frottement indiquant que quelqu'un tentait de la rejoindre en rampant… mais il n'y avait que le silence oppressant de l'après-bataille, emprunt de l'odeur du sang.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Loria considéra qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre… tout au moins, pour le reste de la nuit, car elle doutait fortement que les créatures abandonneraient un dernier festin. Gardant sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans sa main, elle s'éloigna vers une tente en fronçant les sourcils. La disparition d'Ugo, comme celle des autres, était affligeante, car elle était seule dorénavant. Néanmoins, elle pourrait accéder à toutes les informations qu'Ugo s'était permis de taire.

Malgré sa rancœur envers Igor, Loria n'avait jamais fait confiance à quiconque d'autre que lui. Si Ugo s'était rapidement imposé comme un chef plein de puissance et rassurant, elle n'avait aucun doute que l'italien avait préservé quelques petits secrets sur la nature de l'expédition et la menace pesant sur leur groupe.

Pénétrant dans la tente d'Ugo, elle parcourut rapidement l'obscurité, presque aussi à l'aise que si elle avait bénéficié de lumière. Dès sa première rencontre avec l'italien, Loria avait aussitôt deviné quelle était sa faiblesse : son arrogance. Certes plus doué que n'importe qui d'autre, Ugo faisait cependant preuve de négligence : tous les documents qui pouvaient intéresser Loria, elle les trouva dans un sac glissé sous l'oreiller, sans aucune protection magique.

Ouvrant le sac, elle aperçut à l'intérieur plusieurs tubes métalliques contenant sans doute possible les différents récits de ce que les chefs de l'expédition appelaient « la Lumière ». Néanmoins, Loria avait la très nette sensation qu'elle apprendrait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne leur en avait été dit. Et, si son intuition était bonne, certaines informations seraient à l'opposé des récits utopiques que les chefs leur avaient racontés.

En réalité, elle avait l'impression qu'Igor et les autres s'étaient moqué des personnes qu'ils avaient été recrutés pour cette « grande quête ». Ils n'avaient rien dit des dangers, des menaces qui pèseraient sur eux tout au long de leur voyage ils avaient affirmé qu'ils ne craindraient rien, car eux seuls étaient en possession des textes anciens racontant l'histoire de « la Lumière ». _Ils se sont foutus de nous,_ se dit-il en refermant sèchement le sac.

Une partie de son esprit ne demandait qu'à lire les parchemins contenus dans les tubes métalliques, mais sa raison était plus forte : il lui fallait déguerpir rapidement avant que d'autres dangers viennent la cueillir ici.

Au moment où elle amorça un geste vers la sortie de la tente, cependant, elle sut qu'elle avait été trop lente : dans un cliquetis métallique, sans doute causé par des boucles d'argent, des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur en même temps qu'un piétinement pressé, comme si quelqu'un peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par l'individu botté. Loria se faufila en silence derrière l'auvent de la tente.

─ Vous avez perdu votre pari, Ubrak, déclara une voix d'homme.

Loria plissa les yeux. Elle connaissait personnellement Ubrak pour avoir eu affaire à lui, pendant une petite escapade à Berlin. Après les enseignements d'Igor, Loria avait décidé de voyager pour faire ses propres expériences, ses propres découvertes – devenir indépendante. Elle n'avait croisé qu'une fois le chemin d'Ubrak, mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour.

De Hambourg à Moscou, en passant par Varsovie ou même Athènes, le nom d'Ubrak parlait à toutes les personnes ayant un jour ou l'autre commis un crime ou fréquenter un truand. Véritable cauchemar pour ses ennemis et allié précieux pour ses « partenaires commerciaux », Ubrak contrôlait autant de trafics chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus. Son intelligence, ses pouvoirs, sa ruse et sa cruauté ne représentaient qu'un petit échantillon des « qualités » qui avaient fait de lui l'un des bandits les plus recherchés et craints d'Europe de l'est.

Loria, cependant, se désintéressa rapidement d'Ubrak, s'interrogeant surtout sur l'homme qui osait lui faire remarquer sa défaite. Beaucoup seraient déjà morts, en temps normal.

─ La chance, encore et toujours, répliqua la voix nasillarde d'Ubrak avec dédain.

─ Tuer un Infernal, c'est de la chance, reconnut l'homme d'un ton doucereux. En tuer cinq comme elle l'a fait, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du talent. Apprenez à rester objectif, Ubrak, car le Maître n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse une mauvaise analyse d'une situation ou d'une personne.

_Le Maître ? _s'étonna Loria. Elle ne connaissait pas Ubrak sur le bout des doigts, mais elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à quelqu'un, pas même à ce Mage noir dont on parlait beaucoup dans la presse mondiale et qui sévissait au Royaume-Uni.

─ Apprenez à rester objectif, Yvan, dit Ubrak d'un ton ironique, _votre_ Maître ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde.

Le dénommé Yvan ne répondit pas, mais Loria l'entendit se déplacer un peu partout autour du feu de camp, les boucles de ses bottes tintant à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta non loin de la cachette de Loria.

─ Ils paniquent, dit-il à voix basse. L'attaque les a tellement affaiblis qu'ils ont préféré repartir sans se charger de leurs affaires. Au moins trois ont survécu dont votre jeune amie, Ubrak. Inutile d'essayer de les pourchasser, ils sont sûrement déjà loin…

─ Et vous m'avez amené jusqu'ici pour me dire ça, grogna Ubrak.

─ Pas seulement, admit Yvan avec courtoisie. Le Maître attend de vos nouvelles… ou plutôt, celles de votre mission.

─ Tout se déroule parfaitement, comme toujours lorsque je m'occupe personnellement d'une affaire délicate, affirma Ubrak. J'ai introduit un espion au sein du ministère britannique de la Magie qui nous fournira prochainement une liste des nouveaux habitants du Royaume-Uni…

─ En admettant qu'il réussisse, l'interrompit Yvan.

Loria devina sans mal le terrible combat qui se livrait dans l'esprit d'Ubrak, partagé entre le désir très intense de tuer Yvan et celui de participer à cette mystérieuse aventure jusqu'au bout.

─ Ne doutez pas trop de mes compétences et de celles de mes collaborateurs, Yvan, vous risqueriez d'être désagréablement surpris, lança finalement Ubrak d'un ton mauvais.

─ Je m'en souviendrai, assura l'homme avec désinvolture. Et les négociations ?

─ Nous avons prévu une réunion la semaine prochaine, répondit Ubrak. Des négociations physiques valent mieux que des négociations écrites. Il serait étonnant qu'ils refusent, cependant : leurs forces actuelles sont efficaces, certes, mais trop faibles. Avec les caniches de votre Maître, ils y gagneraient beaucoup.

Yvan ne sembla se considérer inclus dans le terme « caniche », ce qui était pourtant le cas. Il semblait en fait trop concentré : à travers la mince lueur tremblante des flammes qui pénétrait dans la tente, Loria remarqua qu'une lumière bleue s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, comme si l'homme invoquait un quelconque sortilège pour une raison encore inconnue.

Loria, toutefois, soupçonnait l'homme d'effacer les traces du passage des créatures. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des journaux sur lesquels ils avaient pu mettre la main ne révélait la découverte de cadavres de loups-garous étranges. En d'autres termes, les alliés de ces monstres s'efforçaient de faire un brin de ménage après chaque attaque.

─ Maintenant, reprit Ubrak, dîtes-moi pour quoi toute cette mascarade ?

Loria arqua un sourcil. « Le Maître » avait dû offrir une quantité astronomique d'or à Ubrak pour que celui-ci daigne lui vendre ses services sans poser de questions.

─ Je me demandais quand vous poseriez la question, reconnut Yvan d'un ton amusé. Néanmoins, le Maître considère que vous avez prouvé votre loyauté et méritez de connaître les raisons de « toute cette mascarade », comme vous dîtes.

Loria se rapprocha discrètement de l'ouverture, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux écouter les révélations de l'homme.

─ Toutefois, il serait dommage de vous raconter tout ça d'une traite, poursuivit Yvan. C'est une longue histoire et, si je vous la narrais moi-même, vous ne me croiriez pas. Je vous rassure, vous pourrez en savoir davantage à la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Trouvez Karim et dîtes-lui que vous venez de ma part, il ne vous refusera rien.

─ Trop aimable, grommela Ubrak.

Le regard de Loria fut attiré par un nouveau détail : la lueur des flammes n'était plus la seule lumière à pénétrer dans la tente. L'aube approchait, éclaircissant le ciel et la région d'une grisaille fraîche. Les deux autres, à l'extérieur, remarquèrent à leur tour la soudaine luminosité.

─ Partons, déclara Yvan. Les créatures magiques des environs n'auront sans doute pas manqué de sentir le trouble de la nuit, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me retrouver face à eux.

Loria le comprenait parfaitement, et Ubrak aussi à en juger par son silence. La Forêt Noire était sans conteste l'endroit le plus peuplé au monde par les créatures magiques, et elles étaient rares à entrer dans des classifications « inoffensives ». Ecoutant les boucles d'argent tinter en s'éloignant, Loria hissa le sac d'Ugo sur son épaule puis sortit prudemment la tête.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le sortilège utilisé par Yvan avait fait disparaître la dépouille de l'Infernal qu'elle avait tué. Le corps de son acolyte décapité avait également disparu. Assurée qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle sortit de la tente puis s'élança dans la direction opposée à celle d'Ubrak et Yvan.

Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait plongée dans une situation dangereuse, mais jamais ses mésaventures n'avaient été aussi menaçantes. Igor, Ugo et les autres projetaient quelque chose de très ambitieux, visiblement – trop ambitieux, en réalité, car les morts survenues depuis Kiev démontraient qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à quelque chose les dépassant tous. Avec les textes en sa possession, néanmoins, Loria ne doutait pas tirer tout ça au clair bientôt.

S'enfonçant dans la forêt, sous le couvert des arbres pour profiter de la faible pénombre résistant aux rayons du soleil, Loria ralentit plus vite qu'elle ne s'y serait attendu, mais ce fut avec soulagement que ses pas s'arrêtèrent près d'un tronc. Affalé au pied de l'énorme pin, l'Infernal dont elle avait crevé les yeux gisait, mort, les poignards toujours plantés dans les orbites. Loria se fit un plaisir de les retirer et les essuya rapidement avant de repartir.

Elle réfléchirait aux paroles d'Yvan et Ubrak plus tard et s'attèlerait aux parchemins une fois au calme. Le plus important était de rejoindre le Royaume-Uni le plus rapidement possible et, surtout, saine et sauve.


End file.
